1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement device.
2. Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-221793A discloses a hydraulic oil pollution level diagnosis device in which when hydraulic oil is passed at a substantially constant velocity through a flow path within a microcell formed from a transparent glass material using a mini-pump, laser light emitted from light emitting devices provided at positions that sandwich the flow path from both the left and right sides passes through the hydraulic oil, and is received by light receiving devices provided at positions that sandwich the flow path from both the left and right sides, and a detection signal in accordance with the quantity of light received is output from the light receiving devices towards a controller.
As is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-221793A, if air bubbles or the like are contained in the hydraulic oil, the air bubbles are mistakenly detected as pollution, so there is a possibility that the state of pollution will not be correctly diagnosed.